


missing pieces

by ihadadate



Series: seasons come and go (but i will never change) [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 1960s, Drabble, One Shot, Post X-Men: First Class, and mactaggert, characters will be added as the story gets updated, hank can act like such a mom, i made myself feel down after the second drabble omg, it'll have it all, mentions of raven - Freeform, the boys taught maureen how to drive, there are some small mentions of a fan fave in the third drabble :)) lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadadate/pseuds/ihadadate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots and drabbles from post First Class and beyond. This will also include canon divergence and maybe some AUs. Requests are welcomed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first class: education

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the oneshots and drabbles! And when I mean OS and drabbles, I really mean it lol. This is for all the in-between stuff for XMFC and DOFP (although I might expand it, but that's for the future to reveal). In each chapter, I will inform you when it takes place, because it might go out of order. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during a visit from Maureen's mother to the mansion, November-December of 1962.

Amelia Shepherd wants want every parent dreams of: for their child to graduate from high school. If they didn't, then what else would they be able to do for the rest of their lives?

Amelia knew that Hank graduated high school and college when he was Maureen's age. He was a very smart young man. Amelia believed that both Alex and Sean had dropped out or just up and left school. The woman knew that they were either finished (Alex) or nearly finished (Sean) with their education, but Maureen? She had only turned fifteen a few months back and was barely into her freshman year before she had left! Maureen needed to finish her education, and that was an order.

"But mom! I can't go back! I'm need here," Maureen argued. "There is _no_ way I am going back. I don't need to! Not everybody finishes high school. Just look at Sean!"

"I heard that!"

"You need to finish your education, Maureen Grace. I will not allow you to have the education of a ninth grader. I will not allow you to be average, do you understand?"

"I'm already not average to begin with," Maureen mumbled, looking down. For a moment, Amelia felt the slightest pang of guilt, but she shook it away.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I hear that you two are having a disagreement?" The Shepherd women turned to see that Charles had rolled into the room. "It is about Maureen's education, yes?"

"Yes, my mom wants me to finish my education. She wants me to go back to school, but I can't! I won't," Maureen crossed her arms, a look appearing on her face that neither adult could really read. "I can't leave you, and I hated it there."

Charles folded his hands on his lap, nodding; thinking. "I see." It was silent between the three for a moment, before Charles lit up, an idea forming. He set one of his arms onto the arm of the wheelchair.

"Mrs. Shepherd, Maureen, have you ever heard of a G.E.D.?"

* * *

 

Maureen was able to pass the G.E.D. test in 1964, thanks to the help of her mother, Charles, and Hank.

* * *

 

 **A/N:** In an earlier chapter of _Written in the Stars_ , it is said that Charles was helping Maureen to make sure she did not fall behind. Unfortunately, it was postponed because of the Shaw + Erik and Raven leaving, and Charles becoming paralyzed.


	2. first class: only girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place post First Class, after Charles wipes Moira's memories away.

She was the only girl now.

Angel had left a long time ago, before the team had even made it to the mansion. Her departure was one of early on betrayal, so now it didn't bother Maureen too much.

The departure that really hurt her was Raven's. Raven was probably one of Maureen's only good girl friend that she had. They both had a bond, like sisters. At least, that's what it felt like.

And then Raven left. She had left with Erik and Angel. Maureen knew that her friend was tired of the leash she was on. She had felt like Charles was controlling her and in a way, he was. Even though he had told her that she should be proud of her mutation, she needed to hide it away from the rest of the world. Maureen could understand why he wanted that, it was probably Raven's best way of not being hurt by those who did not understand. But in the end, this had hurt the siblings.

Raven left. She had left Charles laying in the sand, shot in the spine and becoming paralyzed. Maureen had told her it was okay but in reality, it had actually made Maureen shaking her head in disbelief. Raven wanted her freedom, which Maureen could understand, but she left her brother. Maureen could never do that to Tommy, no matter what. They were family, and family stuck together.

So, yeah, Raven's departure left a sting in Maureen. It had sadden the younger girl greatly, making her feel numb.

Even after Raven was gone, Maureen still had Agent MacTaggert, who insisted that Maureen could call her Moira. They become friendly with each other. Moira was sort of a mother figure to Maureen, solely because she was an adult. Which was fine, really. Although, they really didn't get to hang out too much post-CMC, because of what Charles had done.

Maureen could always feel that spark of romance between him and Moira. She thought it was sweet how Charles was slightly crushing on the agent. During his time in the hospital, Moira would stay with him until visiting hours were over (sometimes she got to stay longer), and then she would check up on Maureen and the boys, and even got to meet Maureen's mother and brother.

He knew, everyone knew that the government would be asking for them, and that Moira would _never_ tell them were they were. And, apparently, for her safety, he had erased her memories after they shared a kiss. What a romantic.

But when he had done that, that had made Maureen the only girl in the mansion. She had her mother who would sometimes visit, but it just wasn't the same. Ever since Raven had left, she had became one of the boys for Alex, Hank, and Sean outnumbered her. You could count Charles in, but he was a father figure to Maureen and somehow, that was just different. The same thing could be applied to her mother, and she didn't reside in the mansion anyway, only visited. But when Moira MacTaggert left permanently with no memories of the team, Maureen then felt like she was _truly_ the only girl left. Don't get her wrong, she loved her friends but sometimes it was nice to have a girl around her age to talk to or hang out with and right now, she did not have tha


	3. first class: a mutant too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in 1965

When he was eleven-years-old, it was discovered that, like his sister, Tommy Shepherd was a mutant as well.

The year was 1965. He was living at home with his mother, while Maureen stayed at the mansion, which was now starting up as an academy. He was held back a grade, but that was okay. He got to be in the same grade as his best friend, Peter, and his sister Wanda.

One day, well, Tommy couldn't exactly remember the details. You see, he was being shoved around by some older boys. Tommy had had enough of it, and lashed out.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he had yelled, forcefully shoving his tormentors away. He had succeeded but when he had looked down at them, they were shaking in fear.

"What are you staring at?" Tommy asked rather rudely, crossing his arms to his chest. That was when he realized something had felt off. He looked down and what he saw had made him scared himself.

"I'M A ROCK!" he had yelled. Except for his shape, Tommy did not look human. He had taken on a rocky appearance and he knew that he needed to tell his mom immediately.

* * *

 

Amelia had called Charles Xavier to help her help Tommy. The first time she had discovered that one of her children was a mutant, their father had left them (which was secretly a blessing in disguise). While the mother and son waited for the professor to enter their home, they found out he could do something else: he could eat _anything_. That's a horror story for another day.

"Mom?" Tommy heard his older sister, Maureen, enter the home. Charles was trailing behind her in his wheelchair.

"Tommy!" Maureen noticed that her younger brother and mother were sitting on the couch. Her eyes were widen as she saw her brother's current physical form. "Oh, God, are you a rock?" Tommy scowled at her.

As soon as Maureen and Charles had themselves situated across from Amelia and Tommy, the conversation really started rolling. Tommy had explained what had happened, with Charles nodding thoughtfully. "I see. I know it's a bit early, but have you discovered anything else you could do?"

Amelia went white. Maureen gave her a confused look, then looked over to her brother. He explained on the eating bit and her eyes widen, but soon she became disgusted of _what_ he had ate. No wonder why her mother was looking like she could faint.

"Can I change back to what I looked like before?" Tommy asked, mumbling. A moment later, he did. He felt a lot calmer too.

"You can," Maureen answered. "It's your emotions that's the trigger, similar to mind. Hey, did you know that I can also heat _and_ melt things now?"

"Show me!"

Maureen leaned in and placed her palm on her brother's bicep. A moment later he was yelling.

"Maureen!" he screamed and again, Tommy transformed into his rock (he later found out he was turning into quartz) form. Maureen only cackled at her brother. Their mother could only shake her head at her kids' antics.


	4. first class: driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place/starts in late March, 1963.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite drabble I've written so far.

Charles thought that it was best if Maureen learned to start driving a motor vehicle. With Amelia's permission, Maureen was learning how to drive.

Maureen found comfort in Alex the most in driving. Sometimes, Charles would be the one in the passenger seat. Even Hank would sometimes help assist! Not Sean, though. He wasn't the best at driving (which Maureen would experience quite a few times) to begin with and he was never really helpful to Maureen. He was just...too goofy. But in the end, it was really Alex who helped her out the most. Charles always kind of intimidated her with how calm he was and Hank acted like the mom who freaks out over _every little thing_.

* * *

**Alex**

Alex buckled himself in the passenger seat. "Are you all ready?"

Maureen nodded, gulping. "Yes."

"Alright. Put your foot on the break. Yeah, that's it. Always put your foot on the break when you start up your car—"

"Technically, this is Charles'."

"You know what I mean. Okay, now you need to keep both hands on the wheels when you drive. But take one hand off and place it on the gearshift. Good. You see all those letters? They mean something."

* * *

**Hank**

"Park. Reverse. Neutral. Drive. Low."

* * *

**Alex**

"Park. Reverse. Neutral. Drive. Low. Hank told me that."

"Good. Right now we are in park—" Alex pointed.

* * *

**Charles**

"—I want you to place this car in reverse." Charles ordered. Maureen did as she was told. "Good. Now take your foot off the break. Check your mirrors as we fall back. Stop the car when you feel like it."

* * *

**Hank**

"STOP THE CAR!"

* * *

**Charles**

"Good girl. You're doing very well."

* * *

**Alex**

"Put the car in drive, and take your foot off the break." Maureen followed Alex's orders. Now, they were moving slowly.

"Put your foot on the gas pedal. _Don't_ floor it. Just press it light enough and turn the wheel."

* * *

**Hank**

"TURN, TURN, TURN!"

"I am!"

* * *

**Charles**

"Nicely done, Maureen. Now, if you want, we can leave the grounds and go on the real roads."

* * *

**Hank**

"Always stay on the right side of the road. Keep your eyes moving, watch out for others..."

* * *

**Sean**

"While your out there, can you food? I'm _starving_."

"A grocery trip sounds like a very good idea, Sean," Charles agreed. "Let's go Maureen."

Maureen wanted to kill her friend at that very moment.

* * *

**Hank**

"Slow down! There's a stop sign ahead!"

"I am slowing down! Please remain calm, or your going to send me into a panic attack!"

* * *

**Charles**

"Look both ways before crossing the intersection. Sometimes people don't always pay attention to what they're doing."

* * *

**Alex**

"Okay, let's try merging and switching lanes."

* * *

**Charles**

"Check your mirrors, look over before you switch."

* * *

**Alex**

"You're doing great, Maureen."

* * *

**Hank**

"Even though I may have freaked out on you a lot, you're gonna do great on your test."

* * *

**Charles**

"You're going to _excel_ in your exam."

* * *

**Sean**

"Good luck, Maureen!" Sean popped up in the backseat, grinning at her in the review mirror.

"Get out!"

* * *

When it was time to take her test to receive her driver's license, Maureen had passed! Alex and his calm demeanor, Charles and his kindness, Hank and his paranoia...even Sean with his silliness had all helped her to succeed in driving.


End file.
